Octopus
__NOEDITSECTION__ octo | hetero | ♀️ | sea | 5 Coding and character by Evening No touching. octopuses, octopi, or octopodes? Octopus is a dark blue SeaWing dragonet. She was named after the octopus, after crashing into one not long after she hatched. She loves all sea creatures, hates school, and disappoints a whole lot of adults. An avid hater of Queen Coral's scrolls, she often sneaks out of school. Octopus is adorable, sometimes annoying, and forever a curious octopus. with eight tentacles, each lined with many suction cups Appearance Octopus is a small, somewhat chubby SeaWing. She has big bright eyes, framed with glowing scales. Her fluorescent scales are weirdly bright, and her Aquatic can be seen from far away. She looks mostly normal, though almost always with an octopus on her head. Her scales are dark blue, the glowing stripes pale purple. Her underbelly is extremely pale, looking almost white. Her wing membranes are a medium sort of blue, as are her fins. the octopus is believed to be the most intelligent invertebrate Personality Octopus is a curious little dragonet, constantly sticking her snout into new places, exploring the ocean, and getting stuck in the coral. She loves finding new shells, and has an entire collection in her room. She tends to enjoy playing, wriggling out of her pet’s tentacles, speeding though the ocean and hiding. She is very active, but doesn’t have much strength. She is smart, be talks instead of listening in school, and for good reason. All they learn about is the queen’s scrolls, which are B-O-R-I-N-G. She sometimes sneaks out to get away from them, to many’s disappointment. Octopus is often nicknamed Octo by her friends, a shorter name. She likes it, and sometimes tells teachers to call her that. Nearly none obey. Then there are the octopi/octopuses/octopodes she loves. In her opinion, they are the best sea creatures, ever. She even has a pet octopus, named Eight for obvious reasons. evolving, adapting, shifted their RNA rapidly History Octo was born in an underwater cave, the only egg of her parents. Her name came from the first thing she did: waddle around and swim awkwardly into an octopus, a octopus cyanea, to be precise. It became her best friend and pet. She started school at two, separated from Eight and stuck reading stupid fantasy scrolls. The hate for the place was instantaneous and forever lasting. The rumors of the SkyWing queen, the dragonets visiting the queen, Blaze being attacked… it all drifted by, no one taking it seriously. That was before word of something about the SandWing stronghold. Her father visited, and came back with strange news. Octopus wanted to go to JMA instantly. It didn’t happen. She didn’t even hear about Darkstalker until it was all over, and honestly, she didn’t care. She is currently still in school, and not being happy about it. the octopus is a social creature, the fact a suprise to most Relationships Shellfish Octopus loves her dad, and talks with him a lot. She is getting more independent though, and can sometimes snap at him when he makes one too many jokes. Ocean Octo likes her mother, confiding in her during hard times. She likes how calm Ocean is, and is proud to call her mom. Eight Octopus’s best friend and partner in crime, they are inseparable troublemakers. She loves her pet with all her heart. the words origin is from Greek, okto "eight" + pous "foot" Trivia *An octopus is an eight legged cephalopod mollusk *She is right handed *She says all three plural forms of octopus instead of preferring one *Octopus named Eight when she was only one *Octopus doesn’t like IceWing society *She wants to see a scavenger none have studied the artistic ability of the octopus Gallery Cupkace .png|A colored template by Resa! Ty! Category:Characters Category:Content (Evening Ocean) Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student)